Good Morning
by mydearwaltson
Summary: Rapunzel wakes up to the, truly official, love of her life. There are many different kinds of good mornings, and Rapunzel seems to want to analyze everything before she has the chance to forget. -One-shot. Fluff-


Good Morning

* * *

Rapunzel could feel the faint tickle of warming sunlight fighting through the curtains on the balcony window. The room, she knew, was already bathed in a silky yellow glow from the colour tint. The sheets were mussed and tousled still wrapped around the both of them, her, kind of like a sloppy burrito; the way she liked it.

She kept her eyes very shut; even the slightest movement could wake him and then what? They'd be obligated to do something or other. No. She wanted to stay in this little slice of heaven she decided was truly a good morning. Not just a term of salutation, an actual thing that described how great her morning had started. And all she did was wake up.

'Cheesy,' she thought, 'so... so cheesy.' However it fit her present situation. And it didn't apply for only today. No no no. It applied for every day after when she could wake up just like this. Maybe a little bit different.

Maybe it was a rainy day and she would hear the pitter patter of the rain on the window and roof, of course, if the roof was anywhere near their heads. Rain meant sadness according to some people, but to her, it was a symbol of life and nourishment. The plants needed water too and the palace gardeners couldn't water ALL the plants in the kingdom. That would just be plain silly to even attempt. Every tree, every bush, every blade of grass. All important.

Maybe she would be smelling croissants baking instead of eggs and bacon frying. Every flavour already making her mouth water with their succulent aroma. Eating was a crowd favourite amongst her kingdom, or her parents' kingdom, she wasn't sure who's exactly it was. Food festivals were held every second week and there was no doubt that somewhere in the city, there was someone planning, or hosting, a party for that evening. Due to the flourishing vegetation and vast population of animals, rarely anyone starved. Even those without money could find something to eat.

Though perhaps it wasn't those things or anything of the like that she really looked forward to in the morning. Perhaps it was feeling the never-ending generator of heat lying next to her, holding her softly under the covers whilst she buried herself in her perfect thoughts and assumptions. The fact that there was someone in her life who really, just really loved her for her was exhilarating. And knowing that she loved him back just as much, maybe more, made her the happiest girl in the world. When she could live this way forever. Everyday a perfect beginning.

And although, she knew, there couldn't always be perfect beginnings, she pushed aside the thought indifferently. No room for that when all these great thoughts were making her feel so wonderful.

Very carefully, she cracked an eye open. His face was only inches from her's. He was still sound asleep. His breathing was slow and constant and every so often she could see his nose flare the tiniest bit when he inhaled. His eyes were shut and she could examine his short, choppy dark brown, almost black, eyelashes; underneath those were the faintest dark circles. His nose, like usual, _was_ pretty nice, if she did say so herself. Not much to say about that though, he talked about it enough as it was. His lips were chapped; clearly, he only ran his tongue over them once in a while. Slightly pink, thin and in some way, they looked as if he used them a lot, which she knew. He looked so out of place here. Here in their bed, the palace, maybe not the entire kingdom, but the palace all the same. His rogue personality countered every personality in the castle. He shouldn't be here, but he was.

Maybe it was because he loved to sneak around the castle without having to worry about being thrown in jail. He could do so as he wished, however, he made an effort to keep it a secret between the two of them and Pascal.

It could also be that the captain of the guard was pretty pissed all the time now because of Eugene's 'free pass' inside the castle. She knew he got a kick out of that.

Then she settled on the most satisfying thought: that he was here because he promised so in his vows which he'd said only yesterday. They were the most meaningful, honest and heartfelt words she'd heard in her life. Although her life truly hadn't started until he happened upon her tower and she bribed him with a satchel, which contained a certain princess's stolen crown, to take her on the greatest adventure ever. Until now, of course.

She closed her eye again and sighed silently in bliss, melting into both him and the pillows even more so.

Eugene fidgeted in his sleep and unconsciously pulled Rapunzel closer to him. She tried not to giggle when his hand gripped her bare back ever so carefully. She opened her eyes again and saw a hint of a smile behind his straight, sleeping face as if he was having a wonderful dream, sugar-coated with his favorite things.

Then his smile started moving, "What are you thinking about, Princess?" He mused softly as his lips pulled into a smirk then kissed her forehead.

She was startled. Okay, maybe he wasn't so fast asleep. However, knowing he was awake, she maneuvered herself up to eye level so she could look into his almond brown, half-closed eyes. Then she gently cleared her throat before replying with, "Everything."

* * *

**Very quick and fluffy, thanks for reading! R&R if you enjoyed.**


End file.
